


Better With You

by patrick-will-consume (dave_thecreator)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, btw sorry i havent updated my other fic ive been kinda busy, cos my friends wanted this, first mchanzo, implied fareeha x satya, implied gencio, so here you go, uh, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dave_thecreator/pseuds/patrick-will-consume
Summary: First Mchanzo fic, did this for some bros who are enjoying those nice interactions that were just added! Im actually so up for this ship if it becomes canon!From Mccree's PoV, its just him and Hanzo going on dates. The dirtiest thing they do is hold hands but in the dark.English isnt my first language! Yup! Also this is pure fluff nothing really happens besides kisses and dates.





	

I decided to give Hanzo a call. It was a stupid idea, but he gave me his number, if he didn't want me to call him at some point, why give me his number? I knew him from one of the missions, the guy wasn't even in Overwatch, but he saved my ass countless times, out of honor or something like that. He was Genji's brother, and knowing he basically ruined Genji made me sort of nervous around him, but the dude seems pretty resentful. He said he plans on joining because “Genji wants me to. It would be rude of me not to.” He seemed like a smart person, very intelligent, but super oblivious to how to socially interact with people, especially attractive people. I don't blame him, I'm pretty much the same. Minus the smart part.

He knew a lot about culture and theatre and things like that, which made him smarter in my opinion. Hanzo didn't like talking, he really does not according to Genji, which is bullshit because I asked him one day, “What do you like to do in your free time, amigo?” and he kept blabbering on and on. Motormouth he was. I also asked him dumb things like “Can I try some of your drink from that flask? I'm kind of thirsty.” in a weird attempt to flirt and all he would say is “After the battle, I can certainly help with that thirst of yours.” which came off as pretty damn playful. 

Anyways, he picked up the phone real quickly, with a deadpan “Jesse.”

“Yeah thats me alright.” I said, trying to be slick or something, it didn't work because Hanzo makes a snort sound like he's amused.

“How.” He pauses for a second, and I'm thinking already if I should ask his pretty face on a date. “How are you doing….Jesse?” See there? He doesn't know how to even greet people. I'm not that different, no wonder we are so chummy.

“Hanzo! Yeah, mm. Yeah Hanzo, just wondering if you wouldn't mind if I went around to your place? I, um. I uh. Uh, yeah. Only if you are free however!” I nervously chuckle, already fucking up big time. “I mean, if you are free.”

“I would. I would like that very much. You are something special, Jesse.” He says, in a teasing tone. He's being pretty damn playful again.

“Special?” I repeat back like a dumbass.

“Oh, oh yes.” Hanzo answers, all flirty. Its cute whenever he does that, honestly.

“So I go by your place when?”

“Anytime you desire, I'm going to be here all day. My brother isn't going to be here.” That's weird, Genji usually just stays home. He always was like that, he was like that when I knew him anyways.

“Why?” I ask, which is stupid because what Genji does in his free time is not any of my business, but Hanzo tells me.

“He said he was going to get,” He stops again mid sentence and takes a deep breathe like he's going to say something real bad, “ He said he was going to get laid.”

I snort very loudly, and Hanzo goes “What a strange way of putting it. Funny, yes, but strange. He could just say he was going to have sex with someone but he just had to be-”

I cant, I cant take this seriously, I'm supposed to be flirting with Hanzo but instead I'm getting spit in the phone’s microphone and screen, and laughing real hard until suddenly my throat is feeling too dry. 

“Hanzo, can I...can I just know who is he going to get laid with?”

“I don't know the person’s name, really. It's the DJ, the nice man with the headphones.” Oh, Lúcio . Genji has some good tastes, I'll give him that. Lúcio was a guy with a heart of a saint. 

“Genji is into men who can crush him? I mean like, same but-” It's Hanzo’s turn to start laughing, which was also kind of cute.

“Oh, Jesse. You're really something special for certain.”

+++

 

He offered a seat next to me, and said if I wanted to drink anything to which I answered No thanks, because I didn't want to seem like I was needy or whatever. However I did end up getting thirsty but didn't want to ask for anything because I'm stupid and said I had to take a piss, and went to the bathroom and put my mouth under the sink and drank that. It was complicated, no really it was. I always felt real awkward asking anyone for anything so I did stupid shit like drinking bathroom sink water and wetting my shirt, and then thinking I'm wasting time and hitting my arm on the handle in a rush to go back to my seat. 

“Your shirt is-”

“All wet? Yeah, I know.” I say, trying to brush it off like nothing. 

Its real weird until I open my mouth, and say something real stupid. 

“Hows your sex life, Hanzo?” I ask jokingly, knowing I fucked up, and yes, I should've not said that. But it was so quiet and weird and it seemed okay anyways because I joked around with him during missions anyways. He never seemed to mind, he thought it was funny, he really did. He gets real flirty whenever I did that, so it's okay.

“It doesn't exist Jesse.” He says calmly, but it sounds like he's stifling a laugh. 

“It doesn't? Liar, liar Im telling you! I don't believe you haven't sloshed someone at least once in your life. I don't. You're lying.”

“Except i'm not because I've never had sex with anyone. Not once.”

“How the shi-”

“ I was an ugly kid, Jesse. My brother said I have a ‘resting bitch face’ which ‘drove all the ladies away’ from me.”

“Aw, but you gotta real pretty face now. You sure you haven't at least kissed someone?” This is such a dumb conversation, it was none of my damn business if Hanzo had fucked someone or not, but I was being stupid and Hanzo seemed amused so it's okay.

“No, not anyone who wasn't a relative.”

“Liar.”

“Have you kissed anyone, gunslinger?” He asked, he was fooling around again, i can tell. You can tell when he starts speaking all flirty. 

“Oh fu- oh jesus. I mean, yeah. But i don't want to tell you who I first kissed because you would get weirded out.” I don't think I want to tell this guy that I made out with his brother at some point, how weird would that shit be. Very weird, that's how.

“Hm, dont worry. I don't need you to tell me who you kissed, Genji already told me.” He says, and he still sounds like he's fooling around, which is strange since he doesn't seem at least a bit weirded out that as teenagers me and Genji liked to neck around a lot. He seems pretty entertained, like he finds it funny or something.

“You don't, you don't seem bothered in the slightest.” 

“Why would I be? My brother was always like that, this...thing he's having with the DJ seems to be the first serious relationship I've ever seen him have.”

It gets awkward, because I don't know how to handle conversations. I was always a lone type of guy, I'm not used to creating long term relationships with anyone. Only people I've ever done that with are Fareeha and Genji, and gabriel, but I don't know where Gabriel is anymore.  
“Mccree, I mean, Jesse, are you sure you don't want a drink perhaps. You look pretty thirsty.” He asks, and I knew he was being a playful flirt again, it was real cute whenever he did that. I know it's supposed to be sexy or whatever but I just thought it was cute. 

“Oh, oh. Yeah i'm pretty thirsty for something alright.” I say, messing with my belt. I did that whenever I couldnt really think of something smart ass to say. And I really couldn't right now, I was bad at flirting, I really was.

“For what?” Hanzo presses, he knows what he's implying, and he's smirking which gets my fingers to shake a lot, that happens whenever I don't know what the fuck to do. He's being teasing, incredibly so, and I sit there trying to think of something smart, like a stupid sex reference or something, something besides having my mouth agape like a complete idiot.

“Your pretty face.” I blurt out, like a dumbass. “For a kiss maybe, I don't know! I really don't. I want a kiss, okay I'm gonna be honest. I just want you to give me a kiss that's all, or maybe hold hands. Holding hands, yeah, if you want to get dirty, maybe holding hands but in the dark-”

“I can give you a kiss, Jesse.” Hanzo speaks, softly and smiling, like a full blown genuine smile, it's cute, very cute. “It's not a problem.”

“T-then kiss me then. Just kiss me.”

He leans over, pretty slowly, and I want to lean over too until he already beat me to it, and kisses me softly on the lips. It was nice, and incredibly innocent, and when he pulls back I decide to lean to him but my dumb ass trips over his ankles and I end up falling on his, face in his chest. 

“Jesse, you've been in this position for a good minute. It looks like you're uncomfortable.” It is, but I kind of like where my face is right now.

“Yeah, but you're really warm.” I say, and it's true. His whole body is basically radiating heat, it feels nice. He puts his large arms around me and just presses my face further in, doesn't seem he minds either.

++

The movies are all lies, they really are. I remember moving in with Blackwatch and Gabriel gave me this tiny tv, but I didn't complain because as a kid I never even had my own tv, except when I went over to one of my friends from 8th grade’s house, and once we watched some stupid movie about a lady on a train being accused of killing this other lady. I can't remember the name except it was boring sometimes. And anyways, on that tv Gabriel gave me, I decided to flip through channels to find this pretty old movie, called Y Tu Mamá También, and there was that one scene where this lady gave these two teenage boys blow jobs and they both ended up making out. I remember thinking, “damn i wish that could happen to me” minus the lady blow job part. I just want a guy to make out with me like those two did. But movies are all fantasy, because never once has a guy decided to take me on a roadtrip with an older woman and let her blow us off while he shoves his mouth on mine. I doubt that ever happens in real life anyways.

Hanzo always looked good, it was kind of scary. He was real handsome, even if he didn't clean or fix himself up or whatever. He said I was the same, but I highly disagree, I really do. He was in my room, sitting awkwardly on another one of my shitty dates, I was bad at romance, I don't count making out with someone when you're both drunk as enough experience to fully swoon someone. 

“You're a handsome, charming guy, you know that right?” I say, in an attempt to complement but it sucks balls. I tip my hat like some southern gentleman, and he gets a bit pink and coughs.

“Thank you, Jesse. You are the true charmer here.” He says back, and it sounds pretty genuine too, so i believe it.

I didn't feel like sitting my ass around in a lame try to be romantic, so I asked Hanzo to walk with me to somewhere to eat like a hamburger or something, with fries, or maybe a milkshake because I remember Fareeha saying that “taking your loved one to share a milkshake is a great way to romance them” and if it worked on Satya it could work for Hanzo I guess. And then I said we can come back to my place and watch a movie, doesn't matter the movie, and maybe make out or hold hands, something like that. He said yes, and said around 9 pm we can do that.

Not knowing what to really do, I messed around in my room for a bit. I got bored pretty quickly, I always do actually, and I'm not used to be in one place for too long so I went outside where it was snowing. There was a bunch of snow, good snow, the type you can scoop in your hands and shape it into a ball and throw it at whatever you want to throw it at. I took some, made a nice little ball of snow, and just threw it at a tree, which knocked off a branch. I did it again, this time at a fire hydrant, then a rock, then some cars, until I got bored.

From outside, I can hear Lúcio and Genji laughing in Genji’s room, laughing about something. There was some weird music playing, sounded like that weird “vaporwave” shit I remember Genji playing super loudly back when we were both teenagers in Overwatch. I swear, I would be having a good sleep and he would play it pretty loudly and I asked him why at 12 am and he said he can't sleep. I liked one of the songs though, by some guy named death’s dynamic shroud wmv, it was a nice song. But it was still weird shit, it didn't sound like music, like noise pretending to music. I wonder what they're laughing about, especially Lúcio , his laugh was contagious. He started laughing and soon you are too, it was a dorky laugh. Genji is probably trying to be smooth with Lúcio , like I am with Hanzo, except Genji actually knows what the fuck he was doing and I don't. Not even in the slightest.

“Jesse!” Shouted Hanzo behind me, and I turned around to see him waving, smiling in a big coat that made him look like a pillow or something, it was cute. 

“Howdy!” I shout back, and I hear Genji opening the window and he screams “I hope you get laid big brother!” in a cheeky voice that doesn't sound even the slightest bit sarcastic, and Lúcio starts laughing again. It was kind of funny, because I was snorting and Hanzo looked embarrassed.

“My brother can be so crass, honestly.” He says while walking towards me, rubbing gloved hands over each other, it was pretty damn cold. 

“Aw, but he's just encouraging you.” I say, taking Hanzo's hands and holding them, trying to warm them up, and his face gets more pink.

“Tch.”

“This is kind of gay.” I blurt out and Hanzo looks surprised. 

“You're on a date with another man, Jesse. What did you think this was, kind of hetrosexual?” I just snort again, it's a gross snort. 

We get to the place, first place we see, walk in and sit down and have some hamburgers and Hanzo seems flustered when I do what Fareeha told me to do and order a milkshake to share. We went to some other places, looking at clothes, just fooling around. He dragged me to some liquor store, saying we should get a beer or something, but just one bottle. I ended up getting beer and he just rolled his eyes but he was smiling. Then I went back to my house, turned on the Tv and switched random channels and could only find garbage and he started laughing. I was confused why, but he just grabbed my cheeks and kisses me on the lips, except it lasts a bit longer now, progression. Im making some progress, just a bit slow, but it's something. 

++

“Did you give him a special time?” Genji asks while we are both in the bathroom and I was brushing my teeth. He said it in a sly tone, and I knew exactly what he was implying there. I knew the guy since he was 16 and I was 17, I can tell what he means when he doesn't say it.

“Haha, very funny Genji. I didn't fuck your brother, don't worry about it.” I say, spitting out toothpaste and he starts smirking pretty hard, that slick type of smirk. Like he knew what we was saying and I got all red.

“What a filthy mouth, I'm going to have to clean it with soap myself.” He says back, in a mock offended voice, the bastard.

 

“Did you give Lúcio the special time?” I ask back, we are just fooling around, it was fun to fool around and joke with somebody who knew how to do it back. He laughs, clearly amused and he just winks and I see it in the mirror.

“We just kissed, that's all Jesse. We kissed.”

“With tongue? Or did you two just kiss on the lips?”

“Tongue. With tongue.”

“I'm surprised Lúcio even let you do that to him.” I say, and it's true. Lúcio didn't seem like someone who liked to fool around and flirt and just stick his saliva into his friend’s mouth. He really didn't.

Genji gasps and his eyes go wide, “Me? Let….let me do that to him? He did it to me Jesse.” Hes sputtering a bit, face going red. 

“So he's a wild one?”

“Jesse, I swear to god-”

“He decided to fuck your mouth with his mouth? You sure he did that first? You gotta be joking, playboy Shimada got mouth fucked by Lúcio . Put that on your tombstone when you die, Genji Shimada got outplayed by a DJ, go figure.”

Genji keeps sputtering and crosses his arms until he says, “Just want to let you know, my brother is into furry roleplay. If you're going to have sex with my brother, just know he's going to say ‘the wolf marks his prey’ when he spurts his gurt on your face.”

I shut up, finally, because I don't know what a furry is, but it sounds like something really really weird, and I finally close the sink and leave and I hear Genji laughing pretty hard.

+++

 

Hanzo invited me to stay over at his house again, and I did because I didn't have much to do back home anyways. Until I got real tired and I felt like sleeping and Hanzo offered to let me sleep in his bed. 

I laid there awake for a couple of minutes, before falling asleep. Until I felt a hand petting and running fingers through my hair, and I open my eyes to see Hanzo there smiling and caressing my cheeks.

“Admiring my face there archer?” Hanzo just smiles before kissing my forehead, a very innocent move. Everything we have done is pretty innocent, really.

“Your face is very handsome, roguishly so.” He says to me, and kisses my cheek this time.

I get up and face him, and he's cross-legged, he's very cute. I can't get over how cute he is, actually. He was handsome but he was more cute than handsome, he really was. He leans in, but doesn't kiss me, like he's asking me to kiss him and I do, but it's a bit messy since it's dark and no light is on except the light coming through the window from the moon. He tangles his fingers in my hair, he really likes my hair, and kisses me a bit more aggressively, and I'm inexperienced. I only kissed someone once, and that was Genji, so many years ago, and I can't even remember how that goes because we were both wasted. I try to move with his lips and it's so awkward and there's the sound of lips smacking on each other, it's kind of weird, I don't get how this works.

He doesn't seem to mind however, and he pulls back and starts giggling, an actual giggle, like a school girl would make and he squishes my cheeks. I get all hot because I'm embarrassed and he just kisses my lips again, a small peck. And he says to go back to sleep because we both need rest, and I say alright and just lay there with him. A couple minutes later, I feel some arms wrap around my torso, and Hanzo kisses my neck before I hear him snoring. He's pretty warm, and it's nice.

Even if I'm not the most experienced, I'm pretty sure our relationship will go just fine.


End file.
